Tocar el Cielo
by Ellie77
Summary: Gozar del placer carnal es maravilloso, pero hacer el amor, y hacerlo con la persona que amas, es como... tocar el cielo.


**¡Hola!**

Bien, antes que nada, sé que tengo una historia por continuar, pero este pequeño fic lo subo por un motivo especial.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, PaoCraft!

Sé que fue hace unos días, pero no había tenido chance de subirlo ni nada. Aparte de todo, este one-shot fue como un pequeño reto que salió, precisamente de una plática con Pao. Espero que les guste a ustedes también.

La clasificación es M, aún cuando no haya un lemon hay sexo implícito y temas sexuales de por medio, además de lenguaje explícito. Es algo crack, pero hay cosas todavía más locas por aquí, ¿no?

_**Death Note pertenece a Tsugumi Oba y a Takeshi Obata.**_

* * *

—**T**_ocar_ _el_ **C**_ielo_**—**

* * *

—**M**e estás aplastando el cabello.

Ante la pequeña queja, retiró la mano de la almohada y la apoyo a un costado del cuerpo de ella. Por un instante sintió que iba a resbalar, que iba a aplastarla; afortunadamente pudo seguir manteniendo el equilibrio.

—Sigo creyendo que esto es sumamente raro. —E incómodo, extraño, fuera de lugar… El chico podría usar muchas más palabras para describir la situación.

—Fue tu idea.

—Pero tú aceptaste, ¿no? Estás tan involucrada como yo.

—Como sea —resopló —. Supongo que ya es el momento. Hace mucho calor.

Y la temperatura parecía ir en aumento. Sabían que era verano, que los días tendrían que ser así, cálidos. Pero el ambiente en la habitación era sofocante. Inclusive habían desistido de cubrirse tan siquiera con una sábana, como en las películas. Si lo hubieran hecho morirían de una canícula.

—¿No tienes miedo? Cuando iniciamos te veías nerviosa.

—Es lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero no. Además no creo que este sea el momento para parar.

Por extraño que fuera, ella tenía razón. Él se sentía explotar, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. La chica deslizo la mano por la espalda de su acompañante, resbaladiza por tanto sudor, tanto del como de ella. Tratándose de alguien tan pulcro como su amigo, en otras circunstancias, consideraría aquello asqueroso.

—Anda, hazlo ya.

Quería que sonara como orden, pero más bien fue una especie de súplica, el chico lo notó, aun así no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Se acomodó como intuía que debía hacerlo y comenzó a abrirse paso en aquel terreno desconocido.

Primero ella frunció el ceño, luego en su rostro se formo una mueca; de incomodidad pasó a ser una mueca de dolor. Dolía, no tanto como creyó en un principio. Luego de que el ardor pasara, llegó la sensación de sentirse invadida.

Cerró los ojos, no quería mirarlo a la cara.

—Sonora fuera de lugar, pero siento que late. —Su voz se entrecortaba en jadeos, además de sus labios salían ruidos bastante extraños —. ¿Y tú… cómo te sientes?

No respondió. Se quedó embobado de la imagen que le regalaba ella. Los labios apretados, el cabello revuelto, las mejillas arreboladas —aunque suponía que él se encontraba en las mismas condiciones—, todo era magnífico. Increíble.

Y continuó. Inicio un lento vaivén, adquirió velocidad; luego rápido, y más y más. Pronto llegó al final. Se sintió bien, hubo placer, pero no estuvo presente ese _algo _que se suponía debían sentir. Pero fue significativo; como volver a nacer, diría ella, usando su típico lenguaje metafórico, propio de su personalidad soñadora.

La imagen de los dos, su aspecto, lució todavía peor. Aparte fue agotador, lo único que deseaban era dormir, y tomar una ducha también. Ella sentía una sustancia resbaladiza entre sus piernas, además de sentir un vacio. Y él, de pronto sintió frío. El calor desapareció para traer de vuelta el invierno.

—Me gustó —confesó, un poco avergonzada de sus palabras.

—Fue… agradable. Se sintió bien.

—Pero, ¿no crees que fue muy corto? ¿Qué hicimos mal?

—En la primera vez no se dura mucho.

El silencio los inundó, uno adecuado que a los dos les otorgó tranquilidad. Él cerró los ojos, quería reponer un poco de fuerzas; pronto tendría que vestirse, tenía que acompañar a la chica a su casa, no iba a dejarla sola, así que no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido.

—¿Fue cosa de solo una vez?

Y, ante tal cuestionamiento, abrió los ojos. Se incorporó en la cama y la miró fijo.

—No sé, no es algo que pueda responder ahora.

—A mi me gustó, y mucho. Pero sé que puede ser mejor. Según dicen, son cosas que se mejoran con el tiempo y la práctica, ¿no?

Él asintió. Al parecer su compañera no estaba tan perdida en ese tema. Y él también lo tenía claro: no hubo orgasmo. No se sintió desfallecer y sabía que ella tampoco, mucho menos perdió la cordura o la razón, aunque sí perdió un poco el sentido de la realidad, no lo negaba. La idea de repetir no le sonaba fuera de lugar, era lo más lógico.

El experimento estaba incompleto.

Porque el objetivo no era pasarla bien, al menos no el suyo —tal vez el de ella, quién sabe—, lo que se proponía era saber cómo se sentía el orgasmo. Y no se iba a quedar con algo que le era, en cierto modo, el regalo de consolación.

—Hay que dejar que las cosas se den solas —habló por fin, para tranquilidad de la chica —. Además, no sentí _eso_.

—Yo tampoco, pero no quiero decir que seas malo.

—Si dijeras eso, yo podría decir lo mismo de ti. Podría decir que también haces mucho ruido.

—Yo no hago ruido —objetó.

—Sí lo haces. Si en mi casa estuviera alguien más, no dudaría que se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Que malo eres.

Se dejó caer en la cama, rebotó un poco. La cama en la que había saltado en su infancia, la misma cama donde, cuando eran más niños, habían dormido juntos, la cama en la que ella reposaba mientras él hacia los deberes. Y la cama donde habían tenido relaciones por primera vez.

—Me alegra haber vivido este momento contigo. ¿Quién mejor que mi amigo para ser el primero en mi vida?

—También me alegra que hayas sido tú y no alguien más.

Ella soltó una suave risa, se acurrucó entre las húmedas sábanas.

—¿Pero seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?

—Esto no cambiará nuestra relación. Seguiré siendo tu amigo, Linda.

—Yo también seré tu amiga, Near, para toda la vida.

Y los dos seguían confiando que nada se había roto en su antigua relación. Que eran los mismos, que nada había cambiado. Y, hasta cierto punto, tenían razón.

Pero las cosas por supuesto que cambiaron.

* * *

**C**uriosidad. La palabra que inicio todo.

Era normal. La edad en que se encontraban, el ambiente que los rodeaba, algunas amistades o compañeros que tenían. Era inevitable. La palabra «sexo» estaba escrita por doquier, grabada en todos los rincones de la ciudad. Sexo, sexo, sexo…

Y si quedaba espacio, sexo otra vez.

Linda fue la primera en sentir curiosidad por el tema, cuando una amiga cercana llegó pregonando que había perdido la virginidad. A ella le siguieron más personas cercanas a su círculo social. Todas hablaban maravillas, decían lo rico que se sentía, lo maravilloso que llagaba a ser.

Con el tiempo, mientras escuchaba aquellas pláticas, sentía una extraña picazón en sus partes privadas. Era asqueroso. Además tenía la absurda necesidad de tocarse. Y no solo era durante las conversaciones, la picazón aparecía cuando veía películas subidas de tono o a parejas en momentos comprometedores. ¿Estaba bien que una chica se sintiera así? Después de todo, para ella, esas actitudes eran más comunes en los pertenecientes al género masculino. Y fue cuando se lo preguntó.

Nate, o Near, o «el desteñido» para los enemigos, era la persona más cercana a ella, a la que le tenía más confianza y la más inteligente que ella conocía. Le planteó el cuestionamiento, sin pelos en la lengua; Near era una persona directa, que llamaba a las cosas por su nombre y que a veces no entendía del todo el sarcasmo, era muy literal.

—¿Eso es todo? Creí que era serio, sonabas muy alarmada.

—¡Es un asunto serio! —contraatacó.

—Bien. Pero es normal, ningún ser humano este absuelto de esa necesidad.

—Near, ¿tú la has sentido?

Aunque su rostro no expresara algo en particular, la pregunta le había tomado desprevenido. No había ser humano absuelto de esa necesidad. Ni aunque Linda fuera tan inocente y despidiera esa aura tan angelical se salvaba. ¿Y él? Como todo ser humano, homo sapiens, como todo hombre, tampoco lo estaba. Después de todo no era como si nunca hubiese tenido sueños húmedos o nunca se hubiera masturbado.

—Soy un hombre, tengo tu misma edad, ¿tú qué crees?

—Bueno, no creí que fueras de esos.

«Sí que eres ingenua» se dijo así mismo.

Y luego de esa pequeña plática tampoco pudo sacarse la idea de la cabeza. ¿Qué se sentiría estar con alguien? ¿Sería tan placentero? En las noches se cuestionaba qué en qué consistía ese mundo. Era solo meter el pene en una vagina, sí, pero algo más debía haber.

Fue en ese instante en el que Linda y él buscaron información de todo tipo, vieron todas las películas triple «x» que pudieron. También pasaron por la literatura erótica y los manoseos por arriba de la ropa —ella nada más, era demasiado quisquillosa para tocarse plenamente—. Y entre tanto y tanto, entre todas sus pequeñas reuniones, llegaron a la conclusión de que experimentar juntos era lo mejor.

No eran desconocidos, eran amigos de hace tiempo.

Uno sabía lo que el otro quería, podrían complementarse bien.

Buscaban saber que se sentía, no forjar un lazo más estrecho.

¿Qué más podían pedir?

* * *

**Y** luego del primer encuentro llegó el segundo y el tercero, el cuarto, el quinto, el sexto… Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Bastaba con una simple llamada o una pequeña plática en la escuela para ponerse de acuerdo. Pero siempre era en la casa de Near, en su cuarto, jamás lugares exóticos y mucho menos profanar la habitación de la dulce Linda.

Luego de la tercera vez lograron lo que tanto ansiaban. Ella gritó de éxtasis, de placer y se sintió desfallecer. Engarruñó los dedos y arqueó la espalda. Justo como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Era verdad, intimar podía llegar a ser adictivo. Porque aún cuando sabía lo que se sentía el orgasmo, Near ya no podía parar. Se volvió tan necesario que llegó a ser cotidiano. Entre semana, los fines y días festivos también. Incluso contaba los días que duraban sin intimar y sentía una extraña alegría cuando los dos llegaban a su habitación.

Tal vez la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

—La próxima vez me gustaría ir arriba —comentó ella luego del coito, cuando hubo descansado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo como lo hacemos?

—Nada, nada, pero hay que experimentar. No hay que quedarnos enfrascados o se volverá monótono. Y se dice quela mujer siente más cuando está arriba, me lo contó una amiga hace unos días.

Near sabía de la existencia de un libro llamado «Kamasutra», quizá la idea de descargarlo de internet no era tan descabellada.

—Si abrieras las piernas un poco más también se sentiría bien.

—¡También si algún día intentáramos hacerlo estando parados! Anda…

—O el sexo oral.

Ella se sonrojó violentamente ante lo último declarado. Nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, lo consideraba sucio y antihigiénico aunque dijeran que era una maravilla. Pero al ver a Near a su lado, sereno, indefenso, semidesnudo, la idea le era hasta atractiva.

—Tal vez la próxima vez —sonrió.

* * *

**M**ariposas en el estómago. Eso era lo que sentía cuando iba a verlo, cuando se encontraban en la escuela por casualidad, cuando se lo imaginaba desnudo… porque sí, se había acostado con Near cientos de veces pero jamás se había atrevido a mirarlo en todo su esplendor, algo que él si había hecho con ella.

Se planteó si Nate llegó a gustarle en algún momento, después de todo, podría ser inexpresivo, serio, frío, calculador, pero no era feo. Quizá siempre estuvo secretamente enamorada de él, tan secreto que jamás se percató de ello; o quizá la constante presión de sus madres, cuando decían que los dos harían una excelente pareja, influyó. No lo sabía. Pero quedaba en segundo plano.

Supo que algo había cambiado cuando prefería llamar al acto «hacer el amor».

Nunca le había gustado que Near le llamara «tener sexo» o «coito», todavía prefería que le llamara solo «intimar».

Pero a él no podía decirle nada. El trato era solo experimentar, sentir placer, eso y nada más. Si se lo confesaba Near le llamaría sentimental e incluso su amistad de años podría darse por terminada. Y no lo quería lejos, no quería que se fuera quién sabe dónde. ¿Y si se buscaba a otra porque ella ya no servía? ¡No! Prefería callárselo y guardarlo en el rincón más profundo de su ser a tener que alejarse de él.

Pero él lo notó, él se dio cuenta. Linda ya le miraba a los ojos, pedía más caricias, retrasaba la penetración y pedía mimos y cariños. No le disgustaba, era parte de la preparación de una mujer y demostrarle que la quería —como amiga, suponía—, para él, no estaba de más. Pero todo se arruinó.

Todo cambió cuando, llegado el clímax, Linda lo besó.

Era una suave caricia proporcionada por sus labios, tímida y placentera. Y todo empeoró porque él correspondió el gesto, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Y eso le dio un toque más surrealista a tan excitante escena. Lo hizo todavía mejor.

Cuando terminaron, se vieron obligados a hablar.

—Sabes, quiero verte desnudo. —Ella quería evitar el tema a toda costa, por eso recurría a tonterías envueltas con un poco de verdad.

Y él, tomando todo tan literal, alzó la sábana permitiéndole admirar.

Quería aparentar indiferencia, pero sus mejillas ardían y la picazón volvía a aparecer. Quería lanzarse sobre él y hacerlo gemir otra vez. Ir arriba, practicarle sexo oral tal vez, tocarse para él, pero hacer lo que fuera. Disfrutar y evitar el tema del beso.

Y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más cuando volvieron a empezar.

* * *

**L**as prostitutas no besan, los gigolós tampoco. Un beso implica sentimientos, una relación que va más allá. Se le había salido de las manos, a ella también. ¿Y si ya no era solo sexo? ¿Y si ella se había enamorado de él? O aún peor, ¿si él se había enamorado de Linda? Es decir, aparte del coito compartían otras cosas, tal vez no tenían lo que era estrictamente una cita, pero se veían, hacían trabajos juntos y platicaban de la vida, comentando lo que hicieron durante el transcurso del día. A veces solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en silencio, el juego favorito de Near.

—Juro que no volveré a besarte, fue cosa del momento, nada más.

Esa fue su excusa ahora que ha decidido confrontarla.

—No se trata de si vuelve a suceder o no, se trata de que ya nos hemos involucrado de otra forma. Hay que terminar.

—¿Tan mala soy en la cama? ¿Ya has estado con otra?

Near no sabía qué respuesta dar a la primera pregunta. No sabría decir si era mala o no porque jamás había estado con nadie más —y ahí estaba la respuesta a lo segundo—. Pero si le preguntaban, por supuesto que disfrutaba estar con ella, en ese sentido y muchos otros más.

—Me besaste…

—Y ya te he dicho que no volverá a suceder.

«¿Y si quiero que suceda?», al instante negó con la cabeza.

Y no dijo nada más, solo di la media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

**P**asaron varios días sin que metiera el pene en la vagina de Linda, usando su vocabulario directo que rayaba en lo vulgar. Linda lo llamaría «sin que se volvieran uno», tal vez usaría un término más meloso, quién sabe. Eran solo cinco días y sentía una especie de síndrome de abstinencia. La extrañaba, extrañaba tocarla e incluso hablar con ella, tal vez extrañaba todavía más el verla. En el salón de clases Linda muy apenas le dirigía la mirada y ya no le hablaba.

Quizá fue ese sentimiento, la necesidad, o la combinación de ambas la que propiciaron que fuera a buscarla. Las que provocaron que tocara a su puerta, que la madre de ella lo recibiera, y lo que hizo que subiera las escaleras a una velocidad demasiado increíble para alguien que odia la actividad física.

Y la vio. Dormida en su cama, o eso parecía, con ropa ligera, el cabello revuelto y sonrojada, como cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Se acercó hasta ella y le rozó una mejilla, no despertó, pero sí lo hizo cuando le robó un beso creyéndola dormida.

—Yo no puedo besarte pero tú a mí sí, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?

Él no dijo nada, más que nada porque no sabía que decirle. Solo se sentó junto a ella. Su orgullo no le iba a permitir disculparse, tampoco creía adecuado pedirle que formaran una relación estable. Gracias al cielo fue ella la primera que habló.

—Nosotros comenzamos al revés, primero el postre.

«Postre» era la analogía que usaba para «sexo», Near estaba seguro.

—Lo prudente sería que ahora comenzáramos a salir, a conocernos todavía más.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le sonrió ella —. Primero el sexo, luego las citas, que raros somos.

—Ya no le llames así —alegó él, sobresaltándola —. ¿Cómo se le dice cuando se involucran sentimientos?

—Tú sabes bien.

—Pero quiero oírlo de ti.

—¿Placer carnal?

—No, tonto. —Near si que era pésimo con las bromas —. Te doy otra oportunidad.

—¿Hacer el amor?

—Tampoco.

Ahora sí que se quedó en blanco, ¿cuál era la respuesta entonces?

—Estar contigo es mejor que solo tener sexo, va más allá de hacer el amor. Es como… como tocar el cielo.

Linda y sus términos. Pero sonaba muy propio de ella.

_Tocar el cielo_. La manera perfecta de describir un poco de su relación.

* * *

**Y**, por primera vez, terminaron teniendo relaciones en el cuarto de ella, con la madre de Linda en el primer piso y la sensación de poder ser descubiertos. Pero todo valía la pena. Por tocar el cielo con ella una vez más.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Y que la idea no les haya parecido extraña rara. Para cualquier duda o crítica, dejen review.

Gracias por leer.

Ellie.

* * *

**A PaotCraft**


End file.
